


Not In The Hallway!

by PhantomNC (orphan_account)



Series: A shit ton of klance porn [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Keith has a marking kink, Keith is really caring, Light Sub/Dom, M/M, Public Sex, Slight praise kink if you look at it a certain way, Sub Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Wall Sex, and Lance is into it, prompt request, they aren’t very prominent though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PhantomNC
Summary: Keith is horny and so is Lance and they fuck in a hallway...That’s it





	Not In The Hallway!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulcats/gifts).

“Keith I’m going to fucking kick you so hard in the dick, that you won’t want to touch it for the rest of your life if we get caught! Lance hissed as Keith smirked and pressed a kiss to his jawline.  
“Don’t worry nobody comes down this corridor,” he reassured while travelling downwards and kissing Lance’s neck a little tougher and occasionally nipping at the skin. He pressed himself closer to the Cuban boy that was stuck between him and the wall. Lance turned away with a bright red blush spread across his face and his hands trying to cover his beautiful face. Keith pulled the hands away to look at his embarrassed expression, not able to make any form of eye-contact. Keith smiled softly before continuing his soft kisses and bites on his lover’s jawline, neck, and collarbone.

“S-sir more!” Land moaned quietly and Keith pulled away in shock. He saw Lance’s face flushed even brighter somehow. “I-I’m sorry it just slipped out! Just ignore that-“ Lance began stuttering, something that only came out when he was panicking.  
“No, say it again... I liked it,” Keith smiled and tilted his chin up. Lance blinked a couple of times before a smirk formed on his face.  
“Ooh, oh you kinky fucker! You like me calling you sir. Letting you dominate me and having complete authority over me, huh?” He spoke with a seductive and husky tone, love and neediness lacing each and every word, the smirk never leaving his face. Keith bit his lip in response and had to look away to calm his racing heart and quickly growing erection. 

“Well, guess we’re definitely having sex here then,” Keith spoke with no hesitation.  
“Wait there was a chance to not fuck here-“ Lance began, his eyes widening.  
Keith quickly picked the younger boy up in his arms so his ass was pressed against his crotch, still pressed against the wall. Lance let out a squeak of surprise and quickly grabbed onto Keith’s shoulders, afraid to be dropped. “I swear if you drop me,” Lance chuckled nervously as Keith rose an eyebrow with a disappointed expression on his face. Keith, holding onto Lance mostly with one hand, managed to pull off his pants and underwear. Even Keith doesn’t know how he managed it. 

Keith learnt forwards and pressed a kiss to his neck again before placing three of his fingers in front of Lance’s mouth, “suck,” Keith ordered, not looking up from the caramel-skinned neck marked with bruises, bites, and hickeys from Keith’s previous affectionate actions. Now Keith isn’t gonna lie but when Lance sucks in his fingers it does turn him on. Not because he has a hand fetish like Lance jokes about! No, it’s because it makes him want to feel Lance sucking, licking, and gently kissing his dick like he does to the pale fingers. Lance makes a face before removing Keith’s fingers from his mouth.  
“D-did you just get harder?!” Lance squawked with his blush rapidly returning.  
“Are you really asking me that while your ass is pressing and rubbing against my dick?” Keith sneered and snaked a hand up Lance’s shirt. A loud moan was torn out of his mouth as Keith rubbed the sensitive nipple that perked up under his attention. Keith moved his other hand back to Lance’s mouth, “finish your job,” Lance moaned and took the fingers back into his mouth. Thank god Lance was pressed up against the wall and that he had his legs wrapped around Keith’s waist otherwise Lance probably would’ve fallen and Keith would’ve lost three fingers.

Soon Keith deemed his fingers wet enough to pull them out of Lance’s mouth, a thin string of saliva connecting them to Lance’s tongue. Keith surged forwards and pressed a rough kiss to his lips, whilst moving his hand downwards towards Lance’s ass before moving one finger of the rim of his entrance. Lance broke away from the kiss with a gasp as the finger entered quickly before being brought back into another kiss. The finger moved slowly and bent a little before he quickly added a second one and scissored them, bending them in a rhythmic pattern going from gentle and slow to rough and fast. He added the third and final finger giving up on being a tease and just plunging them inside him as impatience filled his veins. Lance let moans flow out of his mouth as Keith continued fingering him with Lance, arching his back slightly.

Keith pulled out his fingers and pressed a kiss to Lance’s soft lips. Keith moved his cock pressing against Lance’s asshole with the tip almost in. Lance smirked, “so... if I call you sir you get turned on?” Keith nodded, slightly confused. Lance leaned in close to his ear, “what if I call you master?” He whispered seductively and bit his ear gently. Keith thrust up into Lance with no hesitation and a pleasured scream was torn out of his throat. He practically melted into Keith’s arms and moaned softly with his arms wrapped around his neck and his head buried in Keith’s neck. He moaned softly as Keith moved out and back in slowly. Keith kissed Lance on the cheek with admiration and love, despite the lewd act they were taking part in.

“Ah! AAAH! Kei- sir! Ah! Harder please!” Lance wailed as he moved his face a little bit away from Keith’s neck but still had it resting on his shoulder.  
“Give me a kiss like a good boy and I’ll go as hard as you want,” he purred in response. Lance sat up and stared at Keith for half a second before pressing his lips to Keith’s. Keith held up his side of the deal and adjusted his position a little, still keeping Lance pressed against the wall, and slammed his hips upwards with his dick ramming into Lance’s prostate. This caused the boy to pull away and let out a strangled scream of pleasure before Keith pulled him back down into a kiss. Lance wrapped his arms tighter around Keith’s neck with his hands now grasping onto the black locks tightly. Keith continued his brutal pace of slow, hard thrusts.

The constant pressure of his thrusts against Lance’s prostate made him grow closer and closer to his end. Keith gripped his ass tighter in his hands as a cry of alarm as sharp claws dug into the soft flesh.  
“I-AH! Swear to god! Ah! If I can’t sit tomorrow- mph! I’m going to kill you!” Lance moaned and glared at Keith as he gave him a large smirk.  
“Now, that’s no way to talk to your master,” he grinned as Lance’s face turned several shades darker.  
“Shut- AAAAHHH!” Lance screamed as Keith slammed into his prostate with lots of force. Lance gripped the long, kinda greasy, bits of hair as he felt himself bordering the line between climax and pleasure. 

He panted and moaned as Keith slowed down and made sure he barely moved. Lance looked at him with confusion until he was put down on his feet to stand on and turned around. Lance understood what Keith wanted and pushed his ass out while scratching the wall a little from impatience. As he slowly slid back in Lance felt the fire start burning again. A couple of thrusts later and Lance had already reached his limit.  
“Keeeeith I’m gonna- Ah! Cum!” He screamed and felt something tightly grip the base of his cock as he was about to climax. He turned around more bewildered than he’s ever been both during sex and in his life.  
“You're not allowed to cum until I do,” Keith purred in his ear as he moved away to attack his neck again. Lance groaned in annoyance and bucked back against Keith in hopes it would make him finish quicker. Keith did not seem impressed.  
”Do that again and I’m not letting you cum at all. I’m the one in control here, not you,” he growled and bit harder onto his neck, breaking the skin and making Lance whine even more. Keith sped up his thrusts and made sure to hit his prostate on each thrust. 

Lance had tears running down his face as harsh pants and moans left his mouth. Keith reached forwards to grab a fistful of his hair and turned his head to the side so he could kind of see his face. His hand quickly retracted and his movements stilled.  
“Lance? Lance, are you okay?” Rough hands gently rubbed his hips and arms as Lance caught his breath.  
“I’m fine Keith... can we?” Lance made a motion with his hand that signalled for Keith to continue.  
“Do you want me to do something different? Am I hurting you?” He asked and Lance looked up to stare into his eyes. His beautiful violet eyes were filled with love and worry.  
“It’s alright Keith I like it. If I was in pain you’d definitely know,” Lance laughed a little which got a chuckle out of  
Keith. 

The thrusts continued abruptly and Lance let out a loud moan as it felt amazing. Lance threw his head back and let out what must’ve been the loudest moan he’s ever made while Keith continued biting his shoulder and neck. Keith had a thing for marking Lance during their passionate lovemaking. Lance still had no idea why, but he likes it do he’s not gonna stop Keith anytime soon. 

Keith’s thrusts grew more erratic and less pattern passed as he grew closer to his finish. He leans forward and bit Lance pretty hard where his shoulder and neck met. He moved his hand quickly on Lance’s cock and heard the loud cry of pleasure as he came. Keith came and he bit further into where he had already sunken his teeth into the golden skin.  
”Jesus Christ, how much did you bite my fucking neck?!” Lance was both asking and joking.  
“Mmm lets everybody know your mine,” he purred and buried his face in Lance’s hair as he rubbed Lance’s arms. Both of them coming down from their highs.  
“But seriously we should do this again... just not in public where literally anyone could see us,” Lance pressed a little kiss to Keith’s cheek once he moved away from his hair.  
“Okay but only if you call me Sir one more time,” He smiled.  
“Sir, could you please pull out and give me my clothes,” Lance laughed as Keith shook his head before laughing as well.  
“You’re such a goofball,” Keith moved away from him to get his clothing for him.  
“Yeah, but I’m your goofball,” he smiled widely and pressed another kiss to Keith’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Jesus I have another to write after this and then I’ll see if there are any other ones I wish to write.


End file.
